marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kookypens/My Episode Reviews
Pilot I did like this Pilot. Except, I felt that the last few minutes of this episode were kinda rushed. The episode also ran through quickly. I liked most parts of it, the only thing I didn't really get was how Cliff could be so weak and just punch like that, and after a soft vulnerable fall, lose all his strength and fall into a trash can. The show started good and I just want more, and this episode was good, but it also could've been better. Overall rating 8.5/10 = A- Improbable Story This episode was funny. I liked every part of it, except, the song was a bit too long and there were some major goofs in this episode. Pop-Pop was once again hilarious. Just one more complaint, some references in the show only appear when they needed to appear, not saying it's bad, but to clarify that there should be some realistic things. I like how the plot and subplot mash-up together, I think that was really nice. Overall rating 8.4/10 = A- Toothache I thought this episode was satisfactory. I would really like to see more plots of this, to get to know Klootonium aliens better, and I do like the little "music video" of Marvin. Some parts again were unrealistic, especially like how the place got cleaned up so easily. And, Liz, shouldn't have just given up. And, if family dinner night happened, Marvin would still be addicted to chocolate, and when everyone is done eating, they just go back to do their own thing, and Marvin could just sneak up behind and find out where the chocolate is. I like how Brianna keeps trying to find out what the Forman family is doing, and I like how Terri was being secretive, yet also trying to help Marvin. Overall rating 9.0/10 - A- Ice Pop-Pop Woah. This episode was pretty good. I'm shocked that it got 2.9 million views. I hope that this episode would leave a cliff-hanger for new viewers so they could keep watching Marvin, Marvin. This episode's plot was good, and the subplot was really funny, especially with how Terri and Brianna were quite "stupid" but I don't blame them anyways, because Alex and his Twin did look identical and cloned in some sort of way. I loved how we could see Marvin's powers again. Anyways, the revenge plan of Henry to Pop-Pop for just drinking an icky smoothie wasn't the best I've seen, that was the only part that wasn't extremely thrilling to me, the revenge plan could've been more intense to actually get that kind of reaction that Pop-Pop gave, but the dying of Marvin, was pretty excellent. Overall rating 8.7/10 = A- Burger On a Bun Awesome! Awesome! Awesomeness! This episode was the most hilarious one I've ever seen, I bet the people who don't like this show would like it if they'd seen this episode! The jokes were spot-on hilarious, and this was definitely the best episode this show has ever created. Every quote, word, saying, plot, subplot, and characters stuck to the whole storyline and it gave us a strong point of the reason why this show was put in the category of COMEDY. This was the best episode! Marvin's impressions were awesome. The running gags were great! And the subplot was also just as good. Especially how stupid Henry and Pop-Pop were, Liz's sarcastic reactions, and just everything was great! If you haven't seen this episode, go ahead and watch it! Overall rating 10/10 = A+ Category:Blog posts